Whatsername
by YuniX-2
Summary: A songfic to Whatsername by Green Day. I cried when writing it! What if thing DIDN'T turn out alright in the end? What if ten years later, Kagome and InuYasha had never seen eachother again?


A/N: This is my first shot at real angst, so if it sucks, don't get mad at me, but I thought this song would fit perfectly if things didn't work out alright in the end. Oh, and if you can find this song online or if you have it, just listen to it, because it's AWESOME!!!................Ahem.............

Disclaimer: I don't own this song or InuYasha, Green Day owns the song, and Rumiko Takahashi owns InuYasha.

_

* * *

_

**Whatsername**

_Thought I ran onto you down on the street_

He smiled as she finally came out of the well. It seemed to take her forever, as always. He ran to the well to bug her about why she'd taken so long. "Oi! Hey, What took so long.... um.... uh..." He couldn't remember! What was her name ! How could he forget ! He awoke in a sweat.

_Then it turned out only to be a dream_

_I made a point to burn all of the photographs_

_She went away and then I took a different path_

Sure, he had moped around for the longest timeonce she had left, but she never came back. He had the jewel now. No matter how much he wanted her to, she couldn't come back.

_I remember the face_

_But I cant recall the name_

_Now I wonder how whatsername has been_

He wondered how she was doing now... What had happened to her since she left the feudal era for good? Nothing but the memories of her were left for him now...

_Seems that she disappeared with out a trace_

_Did she ever marry old what's his face_

_I made a point to burn all of the photographs_

_She went away and then I took a different path_

He remembered when he had decided he had to move on. He promised he'd never forget her. He'd move on in life but still remember her. But now look at him. It had only been ten years, and he had already blanked out on her name. He could just imagine the look on her face if she knew what he had forgotten.

_I remember the face _

_But I cant recall the name_

_Now I wonder how whatsername has been_

She better have found someone good to protect her, since he couldn't be there to do that anymore. He really wished he could be, but he just couldn't. He'd tried jumping throughthe well, but he had hit solid bottom. He wondered what the point of her coming back to this era had been if she would just have had to leave in the end. But hey, good things cant last forever.

_Remember, whatever_

_It seems like forever ago_

_Remember, whatever_

_It seems like forever ago_

It had been so long ago. Miroku conning them all places to stay, Sango keeping Miroku in check, Shippo being an annoying **_little_** brat, (not the wasn't still annoying, but he had gotten much bigger since then) and her, always cheerful, always there for him. They had killed Naraku for good, The jewel was used during the final battle to wish him out of existence, so InuYasha had never been able to wish her back with him.

_The regrets are useless_

_In my mind_

_She's in my head_

_I must confess_

_The regrets are useless_

_She's in my head_

_From so long ago_

_(Go, Go, Go, Go..)_

It was pointless to regret what they had done, because they did it for the good of all, but that didn't mean he could forget her, even after ten years. He still couldn't stop thinking about her.

_And in the darkest_

_If my memory serves me right_

_I'll never turn back time_

No matter how depressed he came about her not being there, he couldn't turn back the time... or the clock as she had called it. He had a fairly good memory though, and he'd certainly never forget how she made him feel.

_Forgetting you, but not the time_

Even if he forgot her, he'd never forget the times they had together. Shippo walked towards InuYasha, he knew the look on his good friends face by now.

"Are you thinking about Kagome?" He asked. **_'That's her name, now I remember, thanks Shippo.'_** He thought to himself. Out loud his response was, "Yeah."_ **'Wherever you are Kagome, I hope you're happy and well. You're strong, I'm sure you can get through anything life throws your way...'**_

However, back in the present, it had been a year since the car accident, and Kagome was still in her coma. The doctors would take her off life support if she didn't wake up within a month. But though she was in a coma, she was glad he didn't have to know. Because, after all, all she ever wanted, was for him to be happy.


End file.
